Killua Zoldyck
|appearance = Anime, Manga, OVA, Movie |manga debut = Volume #1, Chapter #6 |anime debut = Episode #6 Episode 3 |movie debut = |arc =Hunter Exam Arc |ova debut= |game debut= |english = (child) (child) |japanese = (child) (child) |status = Active |gender = Male |race = Human |birthplace = |birthday =July 7 |age = Part I: 122004 Databook, p. 30 Part II: 14 |height =158 cm |weight = 45 kg |bloodtype =A |residence =Zoldyck Estate, Kukurū Mountain |nationality = Republic of Padokia |affiliation = Zoldyck Family |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation =Greed Island Participant |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = Hunter |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |headquarters = |trained = |instructor =Wing |team = Greed Island Team |team2 = |team3 = |rank = |classification = |aura type = Transmuter |graduation = |grad age = 12 |registration = 99 |number = |group = transmuter |family = |techniques = * Godspeed * Lightning Palm * Thunderbolt |tools = |nen = }} is a main character of the Hunter × Hunter series. Killua is a licensed Hunter that participated in both the 287th Hunter Exam, and the 288th Hunter Exam in which he passed to gain his license. He is a member of the infamous Zoldyck Family and is the third child to Silva Zoldyck and Kikyo Zoldyck and the best friend of Gon Freecss. Appearance Killua is slender and fairly tall for a boy his age with messy short silver hair, and blue eyes (which are green in the OVA). His style of dressing has changed little over the course of the story. He usually wears sports shoes, shorts, an undershirt and a T-shirt, which can have long sleeves, short sleeves, or no sleeves at all. He also wears long pants on occasion. In the beginning of the story he carried a skateboard with him but later on it was no longer seen. Personality Killua has a laid back personality and is calm. He loves joking around with Gon and is usually stubborn towards others. He can get pretty serious and scary when he's in assassin mode. Unlike Gon, Killua’s a bit more rude, as he calls anyone older than him ”old man” or “hag” and he is a tsundere. Background Born as the 3rd son of Silva, the current head of the infamous Zoldyck Family, and his wife Kikyo, Killua was trained from a very young age in assassination by his father and eldest brother Illumi, who has a twisted love for him. He quickly showed his immense talent mastering a number of advanced assassination techniques and reaching the renowned Floor 200 of the Heavens Arena at the age of 6.Vol 5, p. 182 As a result he is loved by most of the residents of the Zoldyck estate, especially his mother, and was designated to be the heir to the family business. In order to protect Killua and to control his development, Illumi even secretly implanted a needle in Killua's brain,Vol 21, p. 129-130 forcing him to flee from the battles he was not sure he could win.Vol 20, p. 168-169 However, Killua, not wanting to be treated like a puppet, rebels against his parents and runs away from home to take the 287th Hunter Exam, injuring his mother and 2nd brother Milluki in the process. Plot 287th Hunter Exam arc Killua Zoldyck is a rookie examinee in the 287th Hunter Exam. Before the exam begins, Tonpa offers him some laxative juice. However, Killua claims that his body is immune to poison therefore he is not affected by the juice. During the first phase of the exam, he meets Gon, along with Kurapika and Leorio. When Gon tells Killua they are the same age, Killua quickly grows interest in him. As the first phase progresses on, Killua tells Gon that he actually doesn't want to be a Hunter, he just heard the Exam is challenging and wanted to try it out. In response, Gon tells Killua about his dream to find his father, Ging Freecss. Along the way, Killua states that he s impressed with Gon because he is able to keep up with him. The two new friends reach the end of the tunnel simultanously, being the fastest in the entire group. The second part of the first phase takes place in Swindler's Swamp. After hearing Leorio cry for help, Gon turns around and tries to save him from Hisoka without telling Killua. In the end, the friends reunite with each other at the phase two's exam site. The second phase of the Exam is a test of cooking skills. The four friends, Killua, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio goes pig hunting. Thanks to Gon, the group is able to locate the carnivorous pigs' weakness - their foreheads. When the candidates get back to the test site, their job is to cook the pork. However, Menchi, one of the examiner fails everyone because of either a lack in taste or a lack in looks in their dishes. Almost all of the candidates start to riot, claiming that cooking is irrelavent to becoming a Hunter. Luckily, Chairman Netero arrives in time to calm everyone down and pursuades Menchi to give everyone a retest. They get in the airship and head over to MT. Split-in-Half to try to get boiled eggs laid by spider eagles. After seeing Menchi's demonstration, Gon uses his accute senses and leads almost everyone into successfully getting their own. By the end of the 2nd phase, only 42 candidates remain. After phase two of the exam, all of the remaining 42 applicants were told by Beans (Chairman Netero's secretary) to get some rest in the airship and they head over to Phase 3's Exam site. Gon and Killua decide to explore the airship on their own. As the two boys are chatting, Killua tells Gon that he's from an elite family of assassins. He wishes to go out and live his life the way he wants, instead of living the life his family wants him to live. Netero then arrives and invites the two boys to play a game with him, which is trying to take the ball out of Netero's hands. Killua tries first. But after several unsuccessful attempts, he uses Rhythmic Echo, which is an assassination technique that untilizes Shadow Step to create afterimages to hide the user's precise location and to confuse the opponent. However, even after using this technique, Killua is still unsuccessful in trying to steal the ball from Netero. Killua abruptly decides to quit, leaving Gon by himself. Killua later says that if he didn't leave there, he would've tried to kill Netro in order to get the ball. He then murders two applicants to release his frustration. Phase three of the Exam takes place on Trick Tower, which is a very tall pillar. In order to past phase three, the candidates have to reach the bottom of the tower within 72 hours. Gon, Killua, Leorio, and Kurapika falls through the same door and into the same room. However, they cannot proceed until a fifth person arrive. After a little bit of waiting , Tonpa drops into the same room, and the group begins the 3rd phase. By following majority rule, the five people eventually ends up in a platform/arena, where they have to fight five prisoners one on one. Tonpa volunteers first, but immediately surrenders when the deathmatch begins. Leorio starts to question Tonpa about him failing on purpose and wants to drag everyone in the group down. Gon goes up for the second match. His task is to see who's candle can burn the longest. After initially getting tricked into getting an oil-covered candle, Gon uses his wit and his speed and successfully blows his opponent's candle off. After Gon's victory, Kurapika volunteers to go next. His emotions peaks when the opponent reveals a spider tatoo, which is a symbol for the phantom troupe. No longer able to control his rage, Kurapika one-shots his opponent. Leroute, however, claims that Kurapika's opponent isn't dead, thus the deathmatch isn't over. Killua tries to pursuade Kurpika to finish the kill, but he refuses to kill someone who has already lost their will to fight. Leroute challenges Leorio to have a betting game instead. Leorio agrees and bets ten hours that Majitani is alive, and he wins. Next, he bets twenty hours on Majitani faking unconsciousness. To confirm, he brings Majitani to the edge of the platform and threatens to let go of him. Seeing that, Leroute changes her bet to forty hours on Majitani being conscious. When he is about to be dropped by Leorio, Majitani moves and admits defeat, putting the score at 2 - 1 in favor of Leorio's team. However, they only have 20 hours left to wager. Leorio is still up against Leroute. He ends up losing after playing rock-paper-scissors and uses up all the team's hours. Killua is up next, facing off against Johness the Dissector, an infamous mass murderer who has killed countless numbers of people with his bare hands. Completely unaffected by the Johness's threats, Killua earns a swift victory by instantly tearing his opponent's heart out, terrifying everyone but Gon, who already knew of his assassin history. After the math, Killua claims that Johness was a amateur, Killua himself used to be a pro. With that, the team earns 3 victories and moves on to the next challenge. Gon, Killua, Kurapika, Leorio, and Tonpa is forced to sit in a room for 50 hours due to Leorio's betting loss. Gon and Killua begin to play around with each other and having a good time. However, when the 50 hours ends, the team exits the room but is greeted with another challenge. Two paths lie ahead. A short and easy path, and a long and hard path. But the catch is that only three people can enter the short path, while all five can enter the long path. Because their time is limited, the five members begin to fight among themselves in order to secure the three limited spots. Killua claims that he wants two of the three to be Gon and himself. In the end, however, Gon notices that the weapons they were given can break walls. As a result, the five enter the long path but then break into the short path by destroying the walls separating the two. In the end, all five of them clear the phase with almost no time to spare. The fourth phase of the exam takes place on Zevil Island. Each of the remaining applicants are assigned a target and is required to steal the target's tag. After dodging each other's questions in the beginning, Gon and Killua reveals their target's tag to each other. Gon's target is Hisoka, while Killua has no clue about who his target is. Killua is the 21st applicant to leave the starting point, he wishes Gon good luck and they separate. During the 3rd day of the fourth phase, Killua senses someone is following him. He tries to bait his pursuer out, however, in vain. Killua then walks toward his pursuer. By this time, the pursuer, Imori, jumps out of his hiding place because his two brothers arrive. Imori kicks Killua in the stomach. Instead of taking damage from the attack, Killua is not only not affected by the hit, he also successfully steals Imori's tag. But it's not Killua's target's tag. He then turns around and asks the two brothers if they have the tag he wants. The three brothers get in formation and prepare for a fight. But Killua dissappears for a second and instantly reappears right behind Amori, with his knife-sharp nails pointing at his throat. After threatening him, Umori hands over his tag, which is the tag Killua wants. Killua tosses the two tags in opposite directions. However, switching them before the throw to trick Hanzo, who is watching all of this in the shadow. One hour before the Exam ends, Killua leaves his hiding spot and gets back to the starting point and passes the fourth phase. Netro summons all of the remaining nine applicants and asks them which of the applicants has their most attention and who they don't want to fight. Killua answers Gon to the first question and Pokkle to the second, claiming that it would be an unexciting match. The final match begins three days later in a Hunter's Hotel. It is revealed to be a tournament in which a single win end up in passing the exam. Netero explains that the number of matches at one's disposal reflect their proformances throughout the entire exam, which confusses Killua, who demands to know more about the scoring system. Netero refuses to disclose the specifics, but from what he says Killua suspects that despite his physical superiority, the examiners see more potential in Gon than in him. Hanzo and Gon are scheduled to fight first. Gon is immediately outmatched by Hanzo, who, after beating him up for three hours, breaks his arm. Gon refuses to give up, so Hanzo threatens to slice his leg off. Gon's unwillingness to have his limb cut off as well as to surrender causes the other examinees to start laughing, with Killua being left astonished by the sudden shift. Hanzo surrenders the match and knocks a protesting Gon unconscious. Killua asks him why he did that, confident that Hanzo could tortured him into submission if he had wanted to, to which Hanzo replies that Gon's lack of hatred caused him to like the boy, furthering Killua's envy. In the fifth match, Killua faces Pokkle and immediately concedes, believing his opponent not to be worth his time. This ends up putting him up against Gittarackur, who removes his needles and reveals himself to be Killua's older brother Illumi. Killua becomes afraid as Illumi proceeds to question his motives, with Killua admitting he does not want to become a Hunter, but only challenge himself with the trials. Illumi expresses relief, stating Killua would not make a good one, as he has been built from birth to be an assassin. Killua objects there are other things he wants, above all being friends with Gon and living like a normal kid, without killing or murdering. Killua is paralyzed by fear when Illumi threatens to kill Gon after Leorio states he already thinks of Killua as his friend. The older brother states that if Killua can defeat him, he will allow Gon to live, but he claims he already knows what Killua will choose, since he trained him to never fight a stronger opponent. He orders Killua not to move as he extends his hand towards him, declaring their fight will begin the moment his fingers touch him or he moves. Distraught but unable to defy his brother, Killua surrenders. Illumi then declares he did not seriously intend to harm Gon and that he was just testing Killua, which allowed him to ascertain he is not fit for making friends. He tells Killua to go back home, and the boy becomes unresponsive to what Leorio and Kurapika tell him. The following match is intended to be Leorio vs. Bodoro, but Killua impales Bodoro from behind, thereby failing the Hunter Exam for his murder. Killua leaves the hotel and heads home to Kukuroo Mountain. Zoldyck Family arc After hearing about Killua's decision to head back to the Zoldyck estate on the Kukuroo Mountain, Gon, Leorio, and Kurapika decide to go on a journey to bring back their dear friend. The three heads over to the Republic of Pandokea, where the Zoldyck estate is located. According to the tourist bus that they were on, people have tried to enter the estate through the massive gate at the front will get eaten by a guard dog. The three friends try to tell the guard that they are Killua's friends. However, the guard, Zebro, says that they have to be strong enough to be able to push the "testing gate" open in order to enter the estate. Zebro brings them inside to the servant quarters, and in there, Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio decide to get stronger by training. Finally, after days of gruesome work, the three manages to push open the testing gate. The three friends continue their journey to the main estate after the testing gate. They encounter a Zoldyck Butler, Canary, blocking their way. She was instructed to keep them away from Killua. Every time they try to enter, she'd knock them away. However, despite failure, after countless tries, Gon's determination finally breaks Canary's heart. Before she can let the group of friends go, however, she was knocked out by Kikyo Zoldyck, Killua's mother. And she brings Gon's group a disappointing message from Killua, saying that he can see them right now. While Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio are trying their best to enter the estate, Killua is under solitary confinement. Getting whipped and tortured by his older brother, Milluki. Zeno Zoldyck, Killua's grandfather, however, enters the solitary confinement and tells Killua that he can leave. Killua easily breaks off the chain that locked him and heads over to talk with Silva Zoldyck, his father. Silva asks Killua about what kind of people his friends are. In the end, the two seals the conversation with a promise: Never betray your friends. And with that, he set Killua free.Meanwhile, Kikyo Zoldyck is enraged by Zeno and Silva's decision on freeing Killua, she rushes back toward the main estate. However, when she manages to get back, Killua is already gone. She blames Silva for liberating the Zoldyck family's only hope. But Silva believes Killua will come home one day because he is his son. Killua heads over to the butlers' office to wait for his friends. However, the head butler, Gotoh, tell him to wait in a room. Shortly after, Gon's group arrives at the same location. But instead of informing Killua about his friends, Gotoh decides to play a game with them. The deal was: If all three of the friends are out, he'll tell Killua that they have already left. Killua, after noticing that a long time has passed after arriving at the butlers' office, wanders into the room that Gon, Kurapika, and Leorio were in. And finally, Gon, Killua, Kurapika, and Leorio reunite with each other. The four leaves the Zoldyck estate. Leorio says that he has to study to become a doctor, while Kurapika says he wants to recover his Kurta brethens' eyes. The four of them promise to see each other on September 1st, in Yorknew City, for the auction. And with that, Kurapika and Leorio depart. Heavens Arena arc After Kurapika and Leorio have left, Killua tells Gon that Hisoka is so much stronger than him that it is very hard to return the badge #44 in 6 months. As they have very little money, Killua asks Gon to go with him to the Heavens Arena to earn some through fighting. It turns out he was forced to fight here at the age of 6 by his father and managed to reach Floor 200 in 2 years. Seeing Gon's nervousness before his 1st match, Killua tells him he only needs to push the opponent with all his strength, which Gon does and thereby sending his opponent flying instantly. Killua also knocks out his opponent with a single chop to the neck. They are then sent straight to Floor 50, where they meet and befriend a boy about their age named Zushi, who is also a newcomer and practices Shingen-ryu, and his master Wing. Soon, Killua is required to fight his new friend. With vastly superior speed and strength, he easily knocks Zushi down multiple times but he keeps getting up. Knowing he has no chance against Killua physically, Zushi decides to use Ren. However, when he has just started it, forcing Killua to retreat, Wing in the stands angrily shouts out his name.Vol 6, p. 21 Zushi is startled and immediately stops his Ren. Killua eventually wins by TKO, but he is baffled by Zushi's ability to take even an all-out punch of his without being knocked out.Vol 6, p. 40-41 After the match, he overhears Wing telling Zushi that he cannot use Ren in combat yet, and that his goal must not be to win a single match but to reach the top of the arena.Vol 6, p. 24-25 Killua thus tells Gon he is going to change his plan--instead of fighting only for money, now he wants to get to the top to know what Ren is. A few days later, not wanting to wait until they reach Floor 200, he and Gon find and ask Zushi about Ren. Zushi shares with them his little knowledge of Nen, but it is not of any help to Killua. Wing interrupts their conversation and tells him that little knowledge is a dangerous thing. Killua however insists on learning about Nen, saying his brother uses it. Wing thus invites the 2 kids to his apartment and teaches them the fake Nen and the Fake Fundamentals.Vol 6, p. 34-37 Even though his demonstration of Nen is real, Killua knows there is more to Zushi's toughness than what Wing taught them. Several more days pass and he and Gon both reach Floor 200 with ease. However Hisoka suddenly appears and prevents them from registering for a fight on this floor by setting up an aura barrier. Wing then shows up and tells them they will die if they try to get past it. He also admits he lied to them and agrees to teach them the real Nen.Vol 6, p. 58 In Wing's apartment, Gon and Killua have their aura nodes forcibly opened by him. They can instantly retain their auras, astonishing Wing.Vol 6, p. 79-80 They then return to Floor 200 and overcome Hisoka's barrier before deadline with no problem. However, when they are filling out their registration forms, they are approached and sized up by Gido, Riehlvelt, and Sadaso, the handicapped trio who go after rookies on this floor. Gon is immediately scheduled to fight Gido the next day, on March 11th. Due to his stubborness and recklessness, not only does he lose, his right arm is also broken and will be put in a cast for 2 months. Wing forbids him to practice Nen until he has fully recovered. He invites Killua to train with Zushi in the meantime, but he declines. He then keeps practicing the fake Nen with Gon.Vol 6, p. 132 1 month later, Killua buys 2 tickets for the match between Hisoka and Kastro, a popular fighter on Floor 200, and asks Gon to watch it with him. But he has to go alone due to Wing's forbiddance. He tries to approach Kastro skecretly to see how strong he is, but is detected and surprised by him.Vol 6, p. 150-151 They then have a fairly friendly conversation. Shortly afterwards Kastro is killed by Hisoka. Near the middle of May, after Gon has his cast removed, Killua and him resume their Nen training. Wing explains to them how Hisoka used In to defeat Kastro and tells thekkm they must master Gyo. Killua and Gon want to wait until June 9th and 10th, the latest days possible for them.Vol 7, p. 41 However, in the evening of the same day, Riehlvelt and Sadaso kidnap Zushi. To save him, Killua agrees to let Sadaso win a match on May 29th.Vol 7, p. 53 Unbeknown to him, Gido also uses one of Zushi's shoes to blackmail Gon into having a match with Sadaso on May 30th.Vol 7, p. 54-55Vol 7, p. 67 The next day, knowing what the trio did to Gon, Killua is furious. Thus, he shows Wing that he has mastered Gyo overnight to get the permission to fight earlier. Gon also does the same. On May 29th, he infiltrates your moms cocker room 10 minutes before their match and threatens at knifepoint to kill him if he tries another dirty trick. Fearing for his life, Sadaso leaves the arena and tells his 2 associates by phone about how dangerous Killua is, allowing him to win by default.Vol 7, p. 65 A few days later, he enters Gido and Riehlvelt's room unnoticed and threatens to kill them as well if they do not respect the rules. Frightened, they decide to play it fair. On June 4th, Killua has a match against Riehlvelt. After he easily catches Riehlvelt's whips, Riehlvelt switches on the concealed electroshock devices in them, sending two 1,000,000 volt currents through his body. Killua however can withstand the currents. He then yanks the whips, throwing Riehlvelt high in the air. As Riehlvelt falls down, he catches him with the electroshock devices still on, giving him a dose of his own medicine.Vol 7, p. 97 Riehlvelt passes out instantly and loses. He is also scheduled to fight Gido on June 9th, but because Gido withdrew after losing to Gon on June 4th, he wins by default again.Vol 7, p. 99 After that, through Water Divination, he knows he is a Transmuter. On July 9th, when he is able to make plain water as sweet as honey using his Ren, Wing declares that he, together with Gon, has passed the hidden Hunter exam.Vol 7, p. 122-124 Following Gon's defeat by Hisoka on the 10th, he and Gon leave the arena for Whale Island to visit Gon's relatives. Yorknew City arc Greed Island arc Chimera Ant arc New Hunter Chairman Election Abilities Killua was tortured and trained in assassination from a very young age; therefore he possesses excellent physical abilities despite his slender build. For example, he can jump higher than Gon, a talented Enhancer, can, and even without using Nen he can push open the 5th gate of the Testing Gate, weighing (32) tons in total. He is also immune to numerous types of poisons and toxins, and has great endurance and high tolerances to pain and electricity.He can also control electricity. Trivia *Killua ranked first in all of the three character popularity polls that have been conducted so far by Weekly Shounen Jump. *He likes playing video games and eating snacks--most of the 200 million Jenny of prize money he earned in the Heavens Arena at the age of 8 was spent on snacks. *Killua is often seen being jealous of Gon when he has romantic relationships with characters, such as Palm Siberia and Retz. XD Referencesp }} HitCounter Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Examinees Category:Nen users Category:Transmuters Category:Hunters Category:Greed Island players Category:Zoldyck Family